To Be All Alone
by Forgotten.Fear
Summary: On a moonlit night, Inuyahsa is plagued with menacing dreams from the back of his mind, each filled wiht eath adn loss. Can Kagome put his restless mind to ease? Based on Simple Plan's "Welcome To My Life." ...Please R&R (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

_Like all of my fanfics, I DON'T own Inuyasha, and I don't think I ever will. And I'm not all too proud of this fic cuz i threw it down in, like, three or four days. Most of this story is of Inu's dreams so italics and thoughts are dreams and thoughts and bold italics are the song lyrics...just in case you get confused_

**To Be All Alone **

Chapter 1

Inuyasha sat silently in a tree. To anyone else he looked as if he were diligently gazing at the waning moon, but that was only to the untrained eye. To a girl named Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha was sleeping, sleeping in a not so peaceful sleep.

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
**__**Do you ever feel out of place?  
**__**Like somehow you just don't belong  
**__**And no one understands you**_

_His breathing was heavy and his footsteps were light. He ran across the bridge chasing after a ball. He kept running and running, but he never caught up to the ball.  
__BOUNCE!  
__BOUNCE!  
__His small ball bounced up and into a circle of noblemen. Adult noblemen. Inuyasha jumped around the inside of their cruel circle, trying desperately to retain his ball. The noblemen kept laughing and bumping it into the air.  
_"_Half breed." That was all that could be heard beneath their heartless snickers._

_After what seemed like a lifetime to the young hanyou, his ball was bumped out the circle and back across the bridge. Inuyasha faithfully chased after his ball, and this time he caught it._

"_Half breed." Those words echoed in his head. He turned around to see the noblemen returning to what ever they were doing before their little "interruption". Tears welled up in the young hanyou's honey coloured eyes.  
__BOUNCE!  
__Inuyasha dropped his ball. He ran. His breathing was heavy and his footsteps were light. He ran, ran in his mother's open arms._

_**Do you ever wanna run away?  
**__**Do you lock yourself in you room?  
**__**With the radio turned up so loud  
**__**That no one hears you screaming**_

_Inuyasha felt his mother's arms wrap themselves lovingly around his small body._

"_Mom," he started, looking up to see tears threatening to fall. "What's a… a half breed?" His mother's tears slid gracefully down her cheek. She smiled…_

_Lightning flashed in the sky. Inuyasha looked up at his human mother._

"_Mom?" Her eyes were closed._

"_My dear Inuyasha. A half breed is…" Her face morphed to that of Naraku's. "…is your downfall." A claw plunged into Inuyasha's chest. He blinked out of surprise. _

_Fire blazed around him. He was back to his normal height and age. Inuyasha looked around. He saw the lifeless, bloodied bodies of Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede and… Kagome._

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku laughed evilly._

"_Kagome!"_

"_She can't hear your screams." Naraku pulled his hand out of Inuyasha's body. "She's already dead. Foolish half breed."_

"_Kagome!"_

**_No you don't know what it's like  
_**_**When nothing feels alright  
**__**You don't know what it's like to be like me**_

Inuyasha's honey gaze snapped open. His forehead was drenched in sweat. _Holy shit! _He thought, finding out that he was precariously balancing on the limb. _Any more of that dream and I would've fallen out. _He looked over at Kaede's hut. From there he could see Miroku's, Sango's, Kaede's, and, thankfully, Kagome's shadows dancing along the wooden walls.

_That ass hole hentai. _Inuyasha shook his head as he watched the shadows of the two girls' fists collide with the monk's head.

"Damn hentai!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha's ears clearly picked that up.

"Will he ever learn?" Shippo asked Kaede in an exasperated tone. Inuyasha turned his focus bad to the night sky. His dream had only lasted minutes, seeing that is was only slightly darker. But to the troubled hanyou, it felt like hours of prolonged agony.

**_To be hurt_**  
_**To be lost  
**__**To be left out in the dark  
**__**To be kicked  
**__**When you're down  
**__**To feel like you've been pushed around.  
**__**To be on the edge of breaking down  
**__**When no one's there to save you  
**__**No you don't know what it's like**_

Inuyasha pulled his knees up and buried his face in his hands.

_Damn. _He thought. _Even when Kagome's around, why do I feel so alone? _He felt sudden tears welling up in his eyes. Hastily, he wiped them away and returned to gazing at the moon, unbeknownst of the young miko watching him from a window.

**_Welcome to my life_**

Inuyasha slowly closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head. Within moments, sleep overtook him, and another dream caught him in its twisted web.

__

So there it is... hope it's sparked your interest... this particular fic will take a while to finish because 1) It's long 2) I have a lot of homework and 3)I probably won't get reviews...that's a hint: If you wanna read anymore of this story, I'm gonna need a few reveiws at least and yah...To read is care but to review is to love... xox


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all, thank you to all who have reviewed, especially **Forensic-Paige-Potter** for being my very first reviewer for the first chapter... so without further adue (or however you spell it), here's the next chapter of **To Be All Alone**..._  
**

* * *

Alone**

**Chapter 2**

_**Do you ever wanna be somebody else?**_

_**Are sick of feeling so left out?**_

_**Are you desperate to find something more**_

_Inuyasha sat on a grassy hill, watching the wind make ripples across the clear lake.  
_"_Inuyasha, do I look human to you?" a voice asked. It sounded familiar, but the sincerity and soul in it were distant and little.  
_"_Inuyasha?" the voice repeated. Finally, he turned his head to look at the speaker. It was a girl.  
_"_Ka---." Immediately he stopped himself. "Kikyo, what are you talking about?"  
_"_Do I look human to you?" the priestess said again.  
_"_Feh." Inuyasha returned his gaze to the lake. "Yeah, I guess you do."  
_"_I can't be normal. I can't be a normal woman, Inuyasha." Kikyo's voice still held no emotion. "If I let down my guard as a priestess, I lose."  
_"_Humph," Inuyasha replied hastily. "Don't care." Kikyo turned around, suddenly excited.  
_"_Use the Shikon jewel. Use it to become human." Kikyo crawled to over to him. "Come see me tomorrow, I'll see to the rest." Inuyasha sighed and blinked as the day rushed by in a blur. _

_With his ears twitching with every sound around him, Inuyasha sat. He sat waiting his miko, his Kikyo. He heard movement behind him.  
__There Kikyo stood, clutching her bow in one hand and the Shikon-no-Tama in the other. "You shouldn't have come, dearest," she muttered.  
_"_But, why?" Inuyasha asked innocently. "I… I… uh… I love you though."  
_"_Heh, you are but a hanyou. You're never going to be pure enough for me. Neither one or the other," Kikyo scoffed. She notched an arrow into the bow.  
_"_But you came. You brought the Shikon jewel," Inuyasha pleaded as he watched Kikyo pull back the drawstring. "Kikyo don't do this."  
_"_I'm sorry, Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered. She let got of the string and the arrow flew at Inuyasha. He tried to move, but he was frozen in place.  
_"_Kikyo, I thought…" The impact of the arrow threw him into the tree and pinned him there. Kikyo turned to leave.  
_"_I won't be having you betray me again, Inuyasha."_

_**Before your life is over**_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called up worriedly. She hadn't seen much movement from him lately. She heard him groan. Kagome picked up a rock and threw it up at him. It hit the branch under the hanyou and the noise startled him awake.

"WHOA!" Inuyasha lost his balance and tumbled to the ground.

_**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**_  
_**Are you sick of everyone around?  
**__**With their big, fake smiles and stupid lies  
**__**But deep inside you're bleeding**_

"What was that for, wench?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome, flinched at the word, but brushed it off.  
"Are you okay? You seem… um…" Kagome reached up to wipe some sweat off Inuyasha's forehead, but decided against it. "You seem distant tonight." Inuyasha's ears slumped just a little disappointed that Kagome's hand hadn't reached his forehead. Her cool hands on his hot forehead would've been paradise.  
Kagome gave the agitated hanyou one of her genuine "are-you-sure-you're-okay" looks. "Something wrong, Inu—"  
"Feh."  
"What?"  
"Nothing's wrong. Jus go away, just leave me alone."  
Kagome hung her head and sighed.  
"You still here?" Inuyasha scoffed irritably.  
Kagome stood up and dusted off her skirt and started to stalk away. She stopped before entering Kaede's hut. "SIT BOY!"  
"No, n--!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground, creating a "perfect-fit" crater. "Damn it, Kagome," Inuyasha said, rubbing his head. "I didn't mean it that way." _You think I don't want to tell you? _he thought remorsefully. _I just don't want you to worry about me, like you always do._

_**No you don't know what it's like**_  
_**When nothing feels alright**_

Nothing was going well for Inuyasha. First he was having horrible dreams, and now he had Kagome mad at him. _Why is my life so fricking messed up? _Inuyasha yelled in his head. He climbed back up into the tree. He could've gone to the lake, but he didn't want to stray to far from Kagome.

_**To be hurt**_  
_**To feel lost  
**__**To be left out in the dark  
**__**To be kicked  
**__**When your down

* * *

**Well, there it is, chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it...and in one of my reviews someone asked me if Kagome was going to come out and comfort Inuyasha, she does...and the moment in this chappie wasn't it...there's a better one at the end...so thanks for reading. If you're reading my fic for the first time, well it's about time...lol just kidding...To read is to care, but review is to love...until next time...xox_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm seriously thinking of stopping this story, cuz it's getting NOWHERE! Thanks to _christina _who was the first review in for Chapter 2, and also thanks to minasraye who was also the first reviewer(christina was anonymous).... here's the third chapter for your pleasure._  
**

* * *

To Be All Alone**

**Chapter 3**

The sky had turned into a beautiful dark blue shade. It was dotted with tiny stars. It was beautiful, to say the least. Inuyasha sighed. _Beautiful like Kagome. _He leaned against the trunk of the tree. "There's no doubt about it… my life is definitely messed up."

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**When no one's there to save you**_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

Thunder rolled across the starry sky. Dark clouds blanketed the navy blue sky. Rain began to silently fall. Inuyasha looked up. Crystal clear raindrops fell into his honey coloured eyes.

"Damn, my night couldn't get any worse."

_**Welcome to my life**_

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes hoping that his nightmares would leave him alone.

_Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. The wind brought his nose a familiar scent. Kikyo. Her tried to move, but couldn't. "Ki… K-Kikyo," he stammered. "What?"_

No one ever lies straight to your face 

_**And no one's ever stabbed you in the back**_

_**You might think I'm happy**_

_**But I'm not gonna be okay**_

_The miko that stood a fair distance from him smiled. She smiled on of those fake, insincere, "why-are-you-talking-to-me" smiles. "Heh. Nice to see you're alive."_

_Inuyasha blinked, as if he were dreaming. "I thought you…" Nothing was making sense._

"_I did. But you're stronger that I thought." Kikyo approached the pinned hanyou and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. "I'm sorry."_

"_But…" Inuyasha started to say "But what about Kagome?" but decided against it, seeing he wanted to keep her safe. He faintly smiled down at Kikyo, even though his heart was being broken in two._

_**Everybody always gave you what you wanted**_

_**You never had to work it was always there**_

_Inuyasha closed his eyes; happy to be embraced by the miko he "loved". But Kagome's crying face appeared in his mind._

"_Forget about her, she's nothing," Kikyo whispered._

"_Who?" Inuyasha asked dumbly, trying to cover up his wandering mind. _

"_Kagome, my reincarnation."_

"_Kag…" Inuyasha sighed._

"_Use the jewel. Become human." Kikyo hugged Inuyasha closer. "Become mine."_

_**You don't know what it's like**_

_**What it's like**_

_"Kikyo, stop." Inuyasha said quietly._

_Kikyo looked up. "What?"_

"_Kikyo, stop. Get off me." Inuyasha demanded, a little more confidence in his voice._

"_Why?"_

"_Because you don't love me," he replied._

_**To be hurt**_

_**To feel lost**_

_**To be left out in the dark**_

"_What?!" Kikyo yelled, suddenly angry. "What are you talking about?"_

_Inuyasha felt his left shoulder drop. He looked down; Kikyo's arrow had vanished. All of a sudden, he felt empowered. He repeated himself. "You don't love me."_

_**To be kicked when you're down**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_"I followed you in death! Don't tell me I don't love you!" Kikyo shouted._

"_Then why don't you love me the way I am?! Why do you want me to become human so badly?" Inuyasha yelled, a little growl in his voice.

* * *

Well there it is... hope you guys are enjoying the winter/Christmas season... um... if i get an amazingly large amount of requests to finsih this story, this will be the last chapter... so yah... Merry Christmas! (r&r) ... xox_


	4. Chapter 4

_I know I didn't get an overwhelming request to finish this fic, I decided that I'll be nice and post this chapter as a Christmas gift to my loyal readers and reviewers.... I'd like to say thanks to _Forensic-Paige-Potter _for being the first reviewer for chapter two.... and now.... here is the last and final chapter that you will ever read for _To Be All Alone  
**

* * *

To Be All Alone**

**Chapter 4**

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**When no one's there to save you**_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

_Kikyo bit her bottom lip, searching her mind for something to reprimand Inuyasha, but he wasn't finished._

"_Kagome's the one who really loves me! Never once has she left me or held a grudge against me! I've gotten her so riled up; it's even a mystery to me why she comes back!"_

_**To be hurt**_

_**To feel lost**_

_**To be left out in the dark**_

_In a split second, Kikyo notched an arrow in her bow. For the second time in his life, Inuyasha was being held at arrowopoint. But he didn't care._

"_Go ahead and shoot me, Kikyo, see if I care. 'Cuz all that matters to me now is Kagome. Not you, not that damn jewel…" Kikyo let go of the drawstring. Her arrow was flying through space and time at an excruciatingly slow speed. _

"_INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome's voice called. Inuyasha slammed into the ground. The rolled onto his back just in time to see the arrow speed up and hit Kagome in the stomach._

"_KAGOME!!"_

**_To be kicked when you're down_**

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

Kagome sat watching Inuyasha's sleeping form toss and turn in the rain. She felt horrible for sitting him just because he didn't tell her what was eating him. She turned around to see her sleeping friends and smiled. She quietly slipped past the bamboo door and into the rain.

_**When no one's there to save you**_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

Kagome leaned against the tree trunk just to make sure that nothing happened to Inuyasha.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said through his sleep. The young girl felt a blush creep up her cheeks. _He's dreaming about me! _she thought happily.

"Kagome…"

Kagome looked up. _Can't be a good dream though. _Ever so slowly, and being careful not to fall, she climbed up the tree so that she was on Inuyasha's branch.

_**Welcome to my life**_

_Inuyasha got up and leaned over Kagome. He turned around, ready to glare at Kikyo, but she wasn't there._

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome said faintly._

_**Welcome to my life**_

Kagome called the sleeping hanyou's name. He didn't wake. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently. "Inuyasha."

His eyes fluttered open. "Ka… Kagome?" He was surprised and relieve to see her alive.

"Who else would I be?" she replied, smiling. "Ki—" Inuyasha put a finger to her lips.

"Don't say her name."

Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the same branch, completely silent.

"Would you die for me, Kagome?" Inuyasha finally asked.

Kagome wore a confused look. "What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it."

"Come on, Inuyasha. If I knew that there was a one hundred percent chance that you'd come out alive or if knew I could save you, of course I would. I mean DUH!"

Inuyasha flinched. He grabbed Kagome and pulled her in for a hug. He hugged her with all his heart. "Don't."

"But—" Kagome stuttered, partially stunned.

"I couldn't make it without you always coming back." He hugged her closer.

Kagome raised her arms and returned Inuyasha's embrace. "I'll always come back."

And there they sat. Happily in each other's arms, sitting in a tree and in the rain.

_**The End****

* * *

**So there it is... this song fic is finally done.... Leave areview if you don't mind...._


	5. Author's Holiday Note

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Holiday Note

* * *

All right I'd like to thank all of the readers and reviewers who have stuck to this story to the end… You guys are the best… 

_Before I go, I just wanted to wish you all a great Christmas and New Year's and holidays, y'all deserve it! Luv ya to bits!!!_

_ Muah_

_xox.:Mandie:.xox_


End file.
